transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
FEAR and War
Ruins of Nogginburg -- Nebulos One of the capital cities of Nebulos, Nogginburg was once a huge domed prosperous city. Now it has fallen into ruin, smoke rising from the remains of various parts, huge industrial structures where buildings and schools once were. Ruins of gigantic circular smelting pools are a huge feature of the land, each containing hissing, stinking liquid. This really was an evil place. However, Nogginburg is abandoned now, a forbidden zone kept so that the evil of the Decepticons can never be forgotten. Kup says, "Somebody encrypt this thing." Red Alert has encrypted this channel. Red Alert says, "Done." Red Alert says, "I can't guarentee it'll last more than a few minutes, though. Will set up a secondary frequency." Fleet has arrived. Kup says, "Spotted Decepticon activity in the Ruins of Nogginburg. I dunno, maybe they're here to gloat. Either way, I'm gonna frag 'em. Gonna need some backup to do that. Anybody who's combat-ready, rendesvous with me there." M*A*S*H Doctor Pile-Up says, "CHEEEEEYAAAAAAARGE!" Kup falls forward, folding up into really old looking futuristic truck! Hardhead says, "That would be me. En route." ~*~ Hardhead begins to transform, making a series of heavy metallic clanking and strong gear ratcheting noises as collapses, folds, and rotates various portions of his robotic body to become a Cybertronian Tank. ~*~ Mindwipe turns into a bat. Is anyone shocked? Is that a rhetorical transformation? Fleet may be the Executive Officer of Aerospace (although really, he avoids advertising or, indeed, mentioning this fact), but he's not above general Seeker-thug tasks, especially when it's too difficult, time-wise, to round up a /proper/ Seeker-thug. The yellow jet is here to stand body-guard for the researching Soundwave. Hey, someone of his rank is supposed to be guarded by a more important class of thug, right? He hovers using his antigravs somewhat over Soundwave's head, allowing him a bit further of a view, though not so good as the one his alt mode would afford. "Pile-Up! OVERDRIVE!" Pile-Up jumps forward, flipping and twisting until he forms a junk motorcycle with a jet engine and wings, engine firing to life. Cybertruck rolls towards Nogginburg at about 40 mph, bumping along the terrain. Not terribly fast, but he wants to keep his engine noise down so that they can get closer to the Decepticons before they realize what's going on. "Look at this damn place, lads. Thousands of people must'a lived here. Then..." He sighs. "Then those Decepticons do what they do. Wrecked the damn place, melted it to slag. Geeze. Can feel my geiger counter tickin', too. What a damn mess. Well, and now I guess they're back to point and laugh. They ain't gonna be laughing long, now are they, lads?" Indeed, the incredible officer, Soundwave, is standing in the midst of the forbidden zone, his massive cannon gripped in one hand as his sonic imager system sends out pulse after pulse of radar/sonar bursts. He was building a fairly cleary image of the area and its general vagaries as Fleet hovers above him. Optic maps weren't of any use here - it was too uneven - but Soundwave's maps were superior to inferior optical builds. Slowly, he kneels, pressing his finger and thumb against the ground to enhance his sonar pulse for a brief burst. "Fleet: Attend me." The officer commands after a short moment. "Higher view: required. Sonar pulse range: limited." Soundwave couldn't afford to leave the ground while his sonar pulses were echoing through the area, but he needed that vantage point. "Communication: Vital. Maintain Link." Junk Rocketcycle's hover jets are engaged, blue light spilling out of his verticaly split wheels, jet engine rumbling and kicking smoke out behind him. When Kup speaks, the Junk's voice emits, chuckeling. "Reduce! Reuse! Recycle!" a periscope rising from the dash board. Giant Bat knows this city intimately, though he has never been here, himself. Vorath has. Vorath lived, worked, and suffered here. His Nebulan companion informs him that this area is a forbidden zone, a no man's land, but Mindwipe lives for the thrill of forbidden knowledge, and the *master suits are quite good about protecting Nebulans from environmental hazard. So, when the bat noticed a few brave souls venturing toward the area, he naturally followed. Cybertronian Tank rolls and rumbles trailing after Kup, having met up minutes before. Part of him knows this world very well, and certainly the history of this place they approach. "It doesn't matter what they're here to do. That they sully Nebulos at all with there presense is intolerable. They will be removed and made to never come back." "As you command, Soundwave," Fleet replies, transforming to gain altitude. He makes no more than one circuit overhead before he spots the approaching party. He radios back to Soundwave, "Autobots spotted - Kup... a couple others I don't recognize. Providing datafeed now." As he zooms over the Autobot party, he sends Soundwave feedback on their locations. Fleet transforms into his Fleet mode. Combat: Fleet analyzes Kup for weaknesses Soundwave can exploit. Soundwave nods. "Affirmative. Decepticons: Attack!" And with that, Soundwave leaps into the air, soaring for the locations of the Autobots. Once he's high enough that he can see Kup personally, he drops like a stone, slamming into the ground before the Autobots and catching himself with his free hand. His head tilts up, red visor-optics staring at Kup with rage. "Defeat: Inevitable," he informs Kup, drawing himself to his full height and leveling his blaster at the two enemies. "Surrender: Suggested." However, instead of using his concussion blaster, the Decepticon slams his fist downwards, then brings his gun around to smash Kup with it; if he manages to hit, his foot, too, swings upwards, and both hands clasp around the gun, bringing it down for a heavy hammerfist blow towards Kup's hood, hoping to send the Autobot flying. Combat: Soundwave strikes Cybertruck with its Smackdown attack! Combat: You took 19 damage. Giant Bat is not quite with Fleet and Soundwave, insofar as Scorponok has not yet declared where he stands. However, he is all for pummelling Autobots. The giant bat flares out his wings, striking a dramatic pose, mid-flight, and he emits a raido pulse. The mystic inquires loudly, "And what brings this odd band to doomed Nogginburg? A prayer for the dead?" Junk Rocketcycle feels signal pulses moving when Fleet buzzes their location, he gives out a little gruff "Hrumph!" before going "OOOoooooo I HATES dat rabbit!" little pistols popping out of his side panels, shooting into the ground. The cycle then launches higher into the air, looking for whomever is likely to be in charge, "There's klingons on the starboard bow! Starboard bow! Starboard bow, Jim!" transforming to begin engaging his own sensor systems, relaying it back to Kup on his way back down to the ground. The Junkcycle flips and reforms himself, jet engine becoming a bazooka as he transforms to robot mode. Combat: Giant Bat strikes Cybertruck with his Do Not Adjust Your Set Area attack! Combat: You took 0 damage. Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Cybertruck 's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Giant Bat strikes Soundwave with his Do Not Adjust Your Set Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Soundwave's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Giant Bat strikes Fleet with his Do Not Adjust Your Set Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Fleet 's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Giant Bat misses Pile-Up with his Do Not Adjust Your Set Area attack! Combat: Giant Bat strikes Cybertronian Tank with his Do Not Adjust Your Set Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Cybertronian Tank 's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Pile-Up analyzes Soundwave for weaknesses Kup can exploit. Cybertruck does flip up into the air from the blow, but while that move might've send most youngbots into a screaming panic before they hit the ground, Kup transforms and uses his momentum to his advantage. Thanks to Pile-Up's scouting data, Kup is able to get a sense of where Soundwave is even as he's flipping through the air, and tries to grab his head. "Defeat inevitable? Soundwave--" Then, Kup pulls *hard* on Soundwave's head, just as he lands, transferring all of that forward momentum into a powerful throw! "--hate to tell ya this, but this fight ain't even begun yet!" After completing the throw, however Kup's legs become unsteady as an odd radio pulse distracts him! "Wha... what the..." The faded green cybertruck springs up and splits apart, revealing the ancient Autobot, Kup! Combat: Kup strikes Soundwave with his Whuppin' attack! Combat: Removing analysis data for Soundwave. Cybertronian Tank feels that old familiar wave of wammy that Mindwipe has laid on him before and he ceases forward movement of his rolling treads. "Coniving bane of a Decepticon, I'll put a stop to that scrambling." The Tank's cockpit opens and the Nebulan driver leaps out, transforming in the air as the tank itself transforms. The Nebulan becomes the head and the tank becomes the body, revealing the mean green Autobot Hardhead.... whos Shatterblasters are drawn and rise to target Mindwipe. ~*~ The Cybertronian Tank makes a series of heavy metallic clanking and strong gear ratcheting noises as it rises up, transforming into the robot mode of Hardhead. ~*~ Combat: Hardhead uses up a charge on his Badass Detection Device booster pack! Combat: Hardhead misses Giant Bat with his Shatterblaster attack! -3 Fleet wobbles in flight as the radio waves from Mindwipe hit him, upsetting his internal gyroscope. "What the... what /was/ that?!" he mutters, noticing his controls seem to be responding sluggishly. Still, he manages to bring himself around. "Will deal with that later," he tells himself as he swoops in, attempting strike the Junkion he'd spotted with the bladed edge of his wing. Combat: Fleet misses Pile-Up with his Razor Wing Slash attack! -1 Giant Bat begins to percieve what he, naturally, concludes is a vision but what Vorath dismisses as a hallucination brought on most likely by the fight between Kup and Soundwave - the blue Decepticon is a master of frequencies and could be interfering with Mindwipe on some level. Either way, he transforms, holding his head, and drops out of the air, handily avoiding the Shatterblaster shot. He also falls in the general direction of Hardhead. The giant bat turns into the Decepticon Mindwipe. Who would have thought that a giant robot bat was really a Transformer? Combat: Mindwipe strikes Hardhead with his Falling At You (Kick) attack! First Mindwipe, then Kup. Soundwave, hurled by Kup into one of the radioactive pits, sizzles as the acid eats into him for a moment before he pulls himself out of it, grasping the edge with his powerful fingers and hurling himself into the air with his thrusters. High above the area, he reorients himself after Mindwipe's blast, then comes to a decision...Kup was the biggest threat. So naturally...go for him! He comes crashing down behind Kup, looming once again, and drops into a sweeping kick at the Autobot geezer, hoping to bring his head low so Soundwave's elbow can come crashing down into Kup's head. Combat: Soundwave strikes Kup with its Kick attack! Combat: You took 4 damage. Pile-Up shrieks like a girl at the sight of the Tetrajet coming his way, diving to the side and rolling. "Aya-riba-arumba-a-cervesa-aye carumba mang!" tucking and getting back up to his feet, keeping on the move now, optics turning red whilst his targeting systems come online. "Want some candy?" making a snarling sound before his left arm comes around, throwing what looks like a MEAN metal frisbee... with a laser on it's edge. And oh crap it's chasing after fleet. Combat: Pile-Up strikes Fleet with his Predator Laser Disc attack! CLANK! Mindwipes plummeting goof of a kick, almost bouncing Hardhead off the ground he stands on and sending him back and down onto his back. "Get up!" Uh, is he talking to himself? He pushes himself up and levels his shoulder gun towards Mindwipe. "Go back to space, creep! You don't belong on this planet!" Combat: Hardhead misses Mindwipe with his Laser Cannon Pulse ~Low Yield~ (Disruptor) attack! Kup stumbles forwards as the kick catches him in the legs! But Kup is quick to retaliate, firing back behind himself with a light pistol. "How'd you like yer little bath, Soundwave? Well, hope you did. You people helped install these little tubs everywhere. You should enjoy yerselves." Combat: Kup strikes Soundwave with his Pistol attack! Ok, enough with the lame puns. >:()] The pistol pings off Soundwave, barely effective, and the Decepticon intelligence commander's hands fly up into a Haymaker for Kup's chin. In his head, Soundwave was already looking forward to pinning Kup down and beating him into a metallic pulp as he screamed for mercy... "Autobots: Inferior!" Soundwave's monotone declares, bringing his hands down for Kup's head, "Decepticons: Superior!" Combat: Soundwave misses Kup with its Punch attack! The disk zooms and zips after Fleet, sawing across his back before twisting to follow him again. The Seeker transforms, trying to dart out of its way, and states, "I don't think I like this 'candy' thing." He powers up his shoulder-mounted rifle and blasts a low-level freeze ray at Pile-Up, one likely to do minimal damage but should hopefully ice up his joints. However, after he fires, the disk bites into the Seeker's leg. "Ouch! Stoppit!" Fleet transforms into his Fleet mode. Combat: Fleet sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Fleet strikes Pile-Up with his Deep-Freeze Ray attack! -5 Bumblebee says, "Aw, Nightbeat! You got in on the reconstruction efforts?" Bumblebee says, "See? I knew you were a big softie deep down in your spark, tough guy!" Red Alert sniffs. "No, that's just the organic he has in his head." Mindwipe seems rather dazed, to be honest, and he wanders about as if he doesn't quite see Hardhead, the shots unable to track his wobbly walking. His head tilts to one side, and red - like blood, Vorath thinks - clots his vision, blotting out the battle. He can hear screaming, not the wails of the combat but distant. As suddenly as it came, the red is gone. /Post-traumatic stress disorder. It has to be. Too many bad memories here./ Mindwipe snorts at the thought and whirls at Hardhead, viper pistol in hand. "This place is unholy. You should leave." Combat: Mindwipe strikes Hardhead with his Viper Pistol - Solid Ammunition (Pistol) attack! Nightbeat says, "Ey, there ain't nothin' soft about puttin' a roof over some people's heads." Steeltread says, "WHo did what now?" Pile-Up cackles madly as he watches his little toy zoom after Fleet, then goes "GLAK!" when he is hit with the freezey doom beam, stuck in place, trying to shift around. "Crikey! Thats a freezin seekah! 'Es feracious! Gonna have to use my special tricks! BOOMA!" and holy crap... he has eye beams. Combat: Pile-Up strikes Fleet with his Frikkan Eye Lasers (Disruptor) attack! Kup whirls about, grabbing Soundwave by the forearms before the blow crashes down. Getting right in the tape commander's face, he snarls, "What the frag did you call me? *Inferior?* Let's see how inferior I am after I crush yer damn head!" His head suddenly swings forward into Soundwave's with brutal force. "You like that? HUH?" Combat: Kup misses Soundwave with his Kup Didn't Get His Nap Today (Smash) attack! Hardhead reels back as Mindwipe's munition pegs him across the shoulder. His feet stomp to the scortched earth regaining balance. "You'll be gone before me, clogged-socket!" Hardhead charges at the Decepticon and drives a snap-back fist like a battering ram. Duros' Nebulan hand to hand training has refined Hardhead's old big John Wayne swinging punch style to this now more efficient draw-back and snap. Combat: Hardhead strikes Mindwipe with his Punch attack! Deftly, Soundwave brings up his hands, sliding out of the way of Kup as he parries the headbutt. While he didn't seem like it, Soundwave was an expert close-combatant, and while he may not've quite been Kup's equal, he was exceedingly good at the technical aspects of fighting. Of course, there was also the raw brutality his every attack was infused with; said brutality was brought to bear as Soundwave leaps back, transmitting to the Decepticons over short-ranged radio...well, transmitting to Fleet, anyway... "Operation: Decibel." His hands slam down into the ground to steady himself as the assault starts, the shrill sonic pulses echoing out from his body to strike everyone and everything in the area. Ruins crumble, lakes of radioactivity bubble, and the horrible frequency shrilly penetrates everything... And hopefully, Soundwave thinks vengefully, Mindwipe. This was his punishment for daring to hypnotize Soundwave! Combat: Soundwave misses Kup with its Disruption Area attack! Combat: Soundwave strikes Fleet with its Disruption Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Fleet's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Fleet's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Soundwave strikes Pile-Up with its Disruption Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Pile-Up's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Pile-Up's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Soundwave strikes Mindwipe with its Disruption Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Mindwipe's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Mindwipe's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Soundwave strikes Hardhead with its Disruption Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Hardhead's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Hardhead's Agility. (Crippled) Fleet is zapped right in the chest by frikkan eye lasers! He's pushed backwards in the air, and takes a moment to right himself... a precious moment during which the disc harries him some more. "Cut it-" he growls. Then, despite the warning he receives, a horrible wailing strikes his audios, cutting through his concentration, doing damage, wrecking systems. "AAAARRRGHH!" he screams, falling to the ground. The Seeker, now out in the open and vulnerable, knees and hands on the ground, shakes his head and tries to recover his senses. Combat: Fleet sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Fleet takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Mindwipe stares off into space... or perhaps back into time. He raises one hand to his face, bracketing one of his optics with a pair of fingers. A machine doused in blood - red and wet - screams at the heavens, but ah, what good has ever come from the heavens? Quintessons on Cybertron and Decepticons on Nebulos, various pieces of him think, cynically. A different robot, now, yelling in pain, his face contorted. Why robots, why here? This is place where Nebulans died, not machines. Distracted as he is, he gets battered back by the punch, some of his pinky-purple armour denting in and scraps of paint flying, and Soundwave's disruption knocks him clean over. As he falls, he squeezes the trigger, sending a shot wild. Combat: Mindwipe sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Mindwipe strikes Hardhead with his Viper Pistol attack! Combat: Hardhead has been temporarily incapacitated. Mindwipe says shakily, "Ah, ah... Soundwave and Fleet, is it?" Pile-Up drops down over backwards as he is nailed with the horrific deafening decibals of devestration. Daring to drive himself to stand on his forwarding feet! The junkion shakes his head, and continues to make other alliterations in his head whilst recovering from being frozen, then hit with a boom of sound. Combat: Pile-Up takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Kup growls as he continues to march towards Soundwave. Even as everyone else gets blasted by the sonic waves, Kup just presses on through it with that horrible, horrible look on his face. "Sorry, Soundwave--" Kup says as he reaches for the Decepticon's throat. "*I didn't quite catch that.*" As he tries to strangle him, his voice becomes more strained. "Maybe you could try sayin' that AGAIN, huh?" Combat: Kup strikes Soundwave with his Whuppin' attack! -2 Hardhead grits his robotic teeth... or gumline... whatever it is Cybertronians with mouths have inside of them. He staggers and stumbles. That blasted blue menace bringing the noise and stealing the show. And this gives Mindwipe all the luck in the cosmos even as the Decepticon falls. And the Autobot collapses. Highbrow arrives from the Plains of Thok -- Nebulos to the west. Highbrow has arrived. Soundwave is slowly choked, though Transformers don't breathe, so the effect is probably lost. Kup was doing a great deal of damage...and he didn't have much of a choice. Leveling his shoulder cannon at the Autobot, the Decepticon would grin if he could - the point-blank assault would hopefully do exactly what Soundwave wanted it to do. "Decepticons: Superior." Soundwave repeats, "Fall: And Offline." The three sidewinder missiles rip out of the cannon, firing at Kup with cruel accuracy as Soundwave works himself free of the Autobot's grasp, planting his foot against Kup and pushing off in a mighty kick to free himself... Combat: Soundwave sets its defense level to Fearless. Combat: Soundwave strikes Kup with its Missile Launcher attack! Combat: You took 12 damage. Fleet, still deaf and partially blinded from Soundwave's attack, does a brief review of his systems, then, through the darkness, gathers what he can of the battlefield. The Junkion, also, is down. He pulls himself to his feet then staggers, then, from his right arm, flips out an energy dagger that glows an intense, frigid blue. Then he stumbles forward, attempting to stab that dagger of frigid cold into his opponent while his enemy is also down, looking to freeze Pile-Up in place. Combat: Fleet sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Fleet strikes Pile-Up with his Ice-Dagger attack! -3 Combat: Pile-Up has been temporarily incapacitated. Fleet is also zapped by that damned frisbee. Again. Mindwipe's head, which felt as if it was stuffed with wool rather than a little man, finally seems to clear. He is disappointed! Visions, even at an inconvenient time, are to be cherished. However, it soothes him to see that fortune has favoured him and his viper pistol has paralysed Hardhead. Mindwipe grins with a deep sense of schadenfreude and attempt to heavily stomp on the fallen tank, which will probably hurt his feet a bit, given Hardhead's armour. Combat: Mindwipe strikes Hardhead with his Stomp (Smash) attack! Pile-Up looks up, seeing the dagger, and then his systems black out, not even aware that he is back on the ground, his systems going all kooky and hay-wirey... Cindy Lauper music pouring out of his slagging audio equipment. Yep... It's dark in his head, but there's tunes at least. Highbrow's head flies off and transforms into a robot. Meanwhilte the headless robot collapses and folds into a dual-rotor helicopter. Shockwave has arrived. Kup is both punted and blasted off, flung away from the big blue 'con violently. His back slams up against a ruined building, causing what is left of it to crumble into dust. Kup, however, remains on his feet, cycling air heavily and noisily, hunched over as he glares at Soundwave. "This again? You're superior? Heh. I could take twenty hits like that," Kup boasts, though the damage done to his chest might tell a different tale. "Here. Since yer so superior, I'm sure this ACID won't hurt none at all." Grinning a bit cruelly, his musket comes up and sputters off sizzling pellets of acid at the Decepticon. Hardhead growls as his midsection indents in the shape of Mindwipes foot and his torso flexes up to curl reflexively. He then drops back, violently shaken out of his stunned state, and he levels both shatterblasters point blank. "At least you've shut up for once!" Hardhead's weapon materializes their crystalized rounds and he opens fire. Combat: Kup strikes Soundwave with his Acid Musket Laser attack! -4 Shockwave undergoes an extremely simple transformation to become a giant flying space "laser." Combat: Hardhead uses up a charge on his Badass Detection Device booster pack! Combat: Hardhead strikes Mindwipe with his Shatterblaster attack! Talazia Keldahoff has arrived. Jet_Helicoptor arrives late to the scene, it appears. "More barbarism," he sighs, "Someone ought to tell these Decepticons off." He sizes up the Seeker that is in the group, but addresses all the Decepticons. "Why do you engage in this pointless endeavor? What do you hope to gain from all this? More repairs? Why can't you settle down and leave other life forms be? This is an illogical course of action." The Helicopter then transforms, and Highbrow starts in on the big lecture, targetting Fleet. With his words. Whoever said 'sticks and stones...' didn't know what they were talking about! Mindwipe says, "Ah..." Helicopter blades fold back and show the arms, the back end of the fuselage separates to form legs, and a little robot leaps into the air and transforms into Highbrow's head. Combat: Highbrow misses Fleet with his Disorienting Oratory attack! Commander Shockwave says, "Soundwave, you are outmatched. I will support you... as far as logic dictates." Soundwave says, "Affirmative." Ventress Exo-Suit has arrived. Talazia Keldahoff drops Ventress Exo-Suit . Talazia Keldahoff has left. Talazia Keldahoff enters the Ventress Exo-Suit . Red Alert says, "Autobots engaged in battle: be aware that Shockwave is on his way to provide back-up. Unfortunately, they also probably now know that you know." Combat: Shockwave analyzes Kup for weaknesses Soundwave can exploit. Combat: Shockwave sets its defense level to Protected. Although Soundwave is the acknowledged master of radio, Shockwave is no slouch himself. From Nebulos' orbit (what he was doing in Nebulos' orbit for the time being remains unknown) he detects Soundwave's distress. He descends, gliding almost silently down through the layers of atmosphere towards the signal until he can pick out the combatants with the telescopic electronic sight he possesses in that mode. Fleet is still partially deafened from Soundwave's attack earlier, so he doesn't even hear the Helicoptor's lectures. Guess there's one benefit for the business after all! The Seeker takes several steps back from Pile-Up and crouches into a 'ready to spring' pose, eying the newcomer warily as he tries to assess who's the bigger threat. If Fleet must battle two opponents at once, though, he'd better get his guard up. And something else... Combat: Fleet sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Fleet creates a forcefield shielding himself from damage. Mindwipe 's foot does hurt now, if that makes Hardhead feel any better. He stares again, not into space, but over at Kup, his mouth open slightly, his fingers twitching. There is a hazy red figure walking toward Kup, and then... and then... it turns and looks right at Mindwipe. A thrill runs through the mystic! He murmurs, "What do you seek?" Suddenly, Hardhead's shatterblaster rips into Mindwipe's midsection, and the vision vanishes. He cries out furiously, "You! I adbjure and condemn thee, Hardhead," blaming Hardhead for the vision vanishing. Mindwipe pulls out his medallion and looks at it thoughtfully, as if it can advise him on this puzzling situation. Then, he tries to zap Hardhead, to emphasise his point. Combat: Mindwipe sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Mindwipe uses up a charge on his Medallion booster pack! Combat: Mindwipe misses Hardhead with his Viper Pistol - Higher Level Energy (Laser) attack! Soundwave flips off Kup, landing. He's shot by the musket, acid eating away at his armor and gun, and drops to the ground, watching Kup as Shockwave's telegraphed information enters his mind. //Affirmative//, he sent to Shockwave, //Target: Acknowlegded." With that, his knee swings up for Kup's stomach, his open palm aimed for Kup's face; should this combo succeed, he'll bring his free arm around to punch Kup in the shoulder and his other foot to trip Kup up, then finally slam his elbow into Kup's neck and send him falling straight to the ground in a deadly combo of pain and suffering. If Soundwave could grin, he would. Mindwipe says, "Did, ah... did any of you see a red figure near Kup, just now?" Fleet says, "Frenzy?" Combat: Soundwave misses Kup with its Soundave: Punisher Combo! attack! Combat: Your attack continues to damage Soundwave Commander Shockwave says, "Direct your fire against the following fracture point on Kup's ventral surface, Soundwave. *modem noise*" Soundwave says, "Affirma-*sizzle* Acid: Distracting." Mindwipe says, "....nnno. Not Frenzy. Whoever that is." Fleet says, "The only figures I see near Kup are blue." Commander Shockwave says, "No." Mindwipe says, "I see." Pile-Up blinks, his systems rebooting, and a Windows Start Up Jingle emits from his mouth. "Loooocy? What did joo do?" looking zonked out as he starts climbing to his feet, trying to find where that dad-ratted decepticon went to. And hey, it's all crazy out here, and it looks like there are more people. "Battle royale!" Combat: Pile-Up takes a moment to shake off the effects of the last attack. Kup's hands and legs move faster than they should at his old-age--he blocks the knee with a shin, and smacks aside the open palm. The old mech frowns to himself, wondering if there's a specific patten to Soundwave's attacks. If there is, then it's a good thing he managed to avoid this beatdown. "Gettin' awful fancy, there, Soundy." Suddenly, Kup's knee springs up, aimed at Soundwave's faceplate. "But ya know, frankly? Sometimes simple is better." Hardhead sits bolt-upright as his Shatterblasters stow away again for recharge, and his open hand shoves Mindwipe's Pistol arm aside. The burnt ground recieves more punishment from the re-directed shot of the Viper Pistol. "You condemned yourself when you signed up with Scorponok, freak." Hardhead rises up like a pillar from the core of the planet, driving his fist in an uppercut at the jaw of the Decepticon mystic. Combat: Kup strikes Soundwave with his Kick attack! Combat: Hardhead strikes Mindwipe with his Punch attack! The Junkion has a little something for Fleet you see... Its a pistol, and it's another friggan refrence. Love the junks. LOVE THEM Combat: Pile-Up misses Fleet with his Silverballer Longslide (Pistol) attack! It figures that Fleet wasn't listening to what Highbrow was saying. Nor was anyone else. "What, are you all deaf?" he wants to know pointedly, not realizing just how close to the truth that is. Since it's impossible to lecture a deaf person, at least not without Sign Language, Highbrow sighs and decides to go with less...enlightened...means. He pulls out a pistol and fires at the Seeker. Combat: Highbrow misses Fleet with his Can you hear me now? Want me to turn it UP? (Pistol) attack! Soundwave says, "Damage Levels: Excessive" Soundwave says, "Retreat: Imminent." Combat: Ventress Exo-Suit sets its defense level to Protected. Commander Shockwave says, "I calculated that you would be defeated by Kup. Withdraw. I have the target in my sights." Ventress Exo-Suit Jet pretty much concentrates on evading stray shot as she circles the battlefield. <> The pilot radios to Highbrow. <> Soundwave is struck by Kup, tilting backwards to roll with the blow towards one of the radioactive pits. "Mission: Successful," He informs Kup cryptically, launching himself into the air and hovering out of reach. "Retreat: Immediate." With that, he disappears into the sky at top speed, vanishing with all haste. Low on energon and leaking oil, Soundwave was nevertheless happy with what he had discovered...and what power that meant he held. Combat: Soundwave begins retreating, leaving itself vulnerable to parting shots from Ventress Exo-Suit Jet, Kup, Fleet, Pile-Up, Shockwave, Hardhead, and Highbrow Red Alert says, "Soundwave withdrawing. You're about to be targeted by Shockwave, Kup." Kup says, "What's he mean by that? Soundwave got his aft handed to him, but he says he's successful." Kup says, "Ah, crud--" Talazia Keldahoff says, "I could shoot him down and find out, Kup." Hovering in the stratosphere, Shockwave's lenses adjust with a quiet whirring sound as he draws a bead on Kup, narrowing the choke and restraining the beam to avoid striking Soundwave in the process. A pale, shimmering beam of collated microwaves about six inches across lances down out of the sky towards Kup with a deep humming sound that one can feel in one's teeth. Combat: Shockwave strikes Kup with its Shoxcannon attack! -5 Combat: You took 23 damage. Combat: Shockwave's attack has damaged your Velocity! Combat: Shockwave's attack has corrupted your Strength systems! Mindwipe is knocked back by Hardhead's blow, and he teeters, eventually falling to his knees. He pulls out his medical kit, which more resembles something a witch doctor might carry. He ransacks through it, finally finding a vial of something dark and murky. He uncorks it and pours it over one of his wounds. As the brackish liquid hits him, static overtakes his hearing - he can't hear the prattle of the Autobots or the cries of the other Decepticons, just an ocean of white noise. Something's standing behind Kup! And more static. It's getting hard to even see. Combat: Mindwipe sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Mindwipe quickly patches up some of Mindwipe's minor injuries. Fleet has finally completely recovered from /Soundwave's/ attack (and not particularly sorry to see the big lunk depart, thank you very much), and is feeling much safer in his little forcefield bubble. From his ready stance, he's able to virtually dance out of the way of both Highbrow and Pile-up's attacks. "You'll have to do better than that, Autobots," he suggests as he lifts an arm to fire on the newcomer. True enough: so far, he's taken more damage from his own side! Combat: Fleet misses Highbrow with his Deep-Freeze Ray attack! -4 Kup says, "Unf... yeah, shoot him down--" Talazia Keldahoff says, "On it." Pile-Up frowns as he watches Twinkle Toes getting out of the way of his gun. Damnit he likes that gun, and he wanted to shoot him with it. Using the moment while Fleet is distracted though, he raises his right arm, hand sinking in, and extends his chainsaw. "Banzai, Daniel-san! Banzai!" trying to come up on the Venthead's flank to try and cut through the forcefield, and an arm! Combat: Pile-Up misses Fleet with his Chainsaw Hand attack! -2 Suddenly, the Exojet pulls up and makes a beeline for the fleeing Soundwave. Despite the rapid rate of approach to the big blue decepticon....the pilot's still able to get one shot of a pair of lasers off. "Of course I can do better," Highbrow sniffs, "But the real question is, can /you/ do better? Because I would not call being a pugilist for the likes of Scorponok or Galvatron *doing better.*" He sighs as he once again resorts to the less civilized means of persuasion--this time, an attempted smack upside the head. Combat: Highbrow strikes Fleet with his slap some sense into them! (Punch) attack! Combat: Fleet's forcefield absorbs Highbrow's attack. Hardhead goes slack-jawed as Mindwipe pours gunk on himself. Mindwipe just keeps getting weirder and weirder, man. He shakes his head clear of that distracting thought as if he were mildly stunned by what he saw. "What planet are you from? Nevermind, just get packing and go back!" That said, Hardhead then storms forward, pivoting on one foot and driving the other leg out straight in a side-step kick. Combat: Hardhead misses Mindwipe with his Welcome to Boot-Camp (Kick) attack! Kup chases after Soundwave, yelling, "Yer not gettin' away this time, Soundwave! Get back here! I'm gonna finish you off and--" THOOOOOOOOOM The old Autobot briefly disappears as he is saturated in blinding white light. "NNnnnnghhhnNNNAAHHHHHHH!" Kup screams as he falls to his knees, spasming uncontrollably as sparks leap across his body. "Nnnh, nnnh, ahhh!" he grunts. Once the attack subsides, his body smoulders, audibly popping as the metal in his body cools. But despite the horrible pain he's in, Kup staggers back up. "Shockwave... yer gonna pay for that!" And Kup brings up his own powerful ranged attack, aiming his rifle at Shockwave. "Get down here so I can beat you!" Overhead, clouds seem to gather overhead. Hm. Do they look a little.. pinkish? Fleet leans forward, ducking gracefully beneath Pile-Up's chainsaw, though he's not quite nimble enough to avoid Highbrow's attack as well - that is, instead, absorbed by his forcefield. "Well, I /tried/ being pugilist for the likes of the Fallen instead, but that proved to be a poor choice for long term employment," Fleet answers Highbrow cheerfully, stabbing towards the Headmaster's center with his icy-cold dagger... this time at a more normal power setting. To Pile-Up, he snorts, "I'm no tree to be felled, Junkion." Shockwave had not expected that Kup could hit him at this altitude, but then, Kup's an old campaigner and has had untold aeons to master the ballistic arc of those acid pellets. Shockwave makes a mental note of the fact as a flurry of the things come sailing up at him, several of the little green balls smacking against his plating with a sizzling sound. "I see that I am obliged to engage in support of Soundwave's retreat," he remarks, transforming and cutting his thrust to plunge down towards Kup feet-first in a devastating improvisation. Combat: Fleet misses Highbrow with his Ice-Dagger attack! -2 Combat: Shockwave sets its defense level to Aggressive. Shockwave simply straightens up and rotates in a few places to assume his robot mode. Soundwave flies around the attack by the Exojet with the speed and precision he was so used to. His mind was busy processing his discovery, and he'd have to run it by Shockwave later - the other was, as much as he hated to admit it, as competent a scientist as he was, and he'd need Shockwave's help with what he had in mind nonetheless at least for military coordination - but it was, as far as his theories could tell, sound. He reaches escape level, high, high in the cloudes, and as he passes Shockwave, informs him - "Radiation levels: acceptable" in a most cryptic statement. Combat: Shockwave strikes Kup with its Deep Impact attack! -4 Combat: You took 14 damage. Combat: Shockwave's attack has damaged your Velocity! Combat: Your attack continues to damage Shockwave THOOM. "Mindwipe, report your status," drones Shockwave's disinterested voice from the cloud of dirt and ash thrown up by his impact. Mindwipe rises from his kneel, with renewed vigour and dignity. He gestures flamboyantly with his hands and replies cryptically, "I am of two worlds - Cybertron and this very planet on which we stand, though it is the the gateway to the fifth - and the backdoor out - that I seek." With those baffling words, he transforms to his bat mode, ducking under Hardhead's kick, to really bring the confusion. As his optic flash and release sub-optic radiation at Hardhead, Mindwipe sees a tall figure behind Kup, who seems to confide in Mindwipe its desire - /REVENGE./ Mindwipe turns into a bat. Is anyone shocked? Combat: Mindwipe sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Giant Bat strikes Hardhead with his Sub-Optic Radiation attack! Fleet says, "That's Alkor Zephyr, Mindwipe. Unless things have changed." Grimlock has arrived. Mindwipe says, "Shockwave, is that you? Oh, you haven't changed a bit! I see a tall figure behind Kup, crying for revenge." Mortex wheezes. "-What- is Alkor Zephyr?" Commander Shockwave says, "It is not me. I am standing on top of Kup, ordering you to report your status. You may be detecting false readings." Fleet says, "Gateway to the Fifth." Mortex says, "'The Fifth?' Do speak some common language for me. I'm hands-deep in a Seeker at the moment and can't access a terminal." Mindwipe says, "No, no, I see you, you're the purple one. The one behind Kup is red." Commander Shockwave says, "Intriguing." Commander Shockwave says, "Does it have a blue head and a glass chest?" Hardhead mentally G-D's IT! as Mindwipe's optics start to do their thing... and before he can continue that train of thought or focus, the Wammy from Alabammy is induced by the Sub-Optic Radiation... a penetrating gaze... how penetrating? Hardhead lunges in a tackle... Pile-Up snorts as his chainsaw sails past, eyeing the glowy field as Highbrow lays a smack down. Non-plussed at this turn of events the Junkion continues to move in, retracting the weapon and going for an attempt to slap a full nelson onto the other robot, "Huhuhuh... You said wood." now if he could keep a grip on the little monkeybot. Combat: Pile-Up misses Fleet with his Grab attack! Mindwipe says, "No. Not as boxy as Soundwave, if that's what you're thinking. Perhaps... oh, yes, I think I see... wings?" Soundwave says, "Optics: Damaged. Soundwave: Blue." Fleet says, "I thought Rumble was the blue one!" Mindwipe says, "No, I am /not/ looking at Soundwave, he's running away over there." Soundwave says, "Frenzy: Red. Rumble: Blue." "But why be a pugilist /at all/?" Highbrow persists, "Surely there are better options than leaving a path of devastation and ruin wherever you go. Isn't there something that you want to do that *doesn't* involve barbaric killing and levelling of structures?" His hand smarts a bit as the forcefield absorbed his blow. Well, maybe time for a more footbased approach...maybe Fleet would listen more closely if he didn't have the forcefield surrounding him. Combat: Highbrow misses Fleet with his Kick attack! "Me Grimlock ALWAYS late to these big fights! Me hate Nebulos!" And that'd be the dinocommander stomping onto the scene- old fashioned, really, as neither his gun nor his head seem too inclined to change into little robot guys. He finally touches down near Highbrow & Hardhead...at which point he peers at the pair. "Who you new guys?" Ventress Exo-Suit Jet does a stalling dive back towards the battlefield and makes, what looks like to be, a strafing run at Mindwipe. Ironically, only a few hundred feet to the headmaster, the exo transforms and stops short. Hearing his last 'speech', the pilot clicks on her external speakers. "Your sorcerer's way haven't given you clairvoyance enough to see behind you, Belfry." Kup is crushed into the mud by Shockwave's feet, forced down onto his back. He coughs, punching away at Shockwave's shins. Much of his strength is lost, and he's just struggling to hold it together, and the fact he's partly embedded in the ground isn't helping. "Hnnngh, get off!" he gasps out. Then, he peers over Shockwave's shoulder at the sky. The clouds are crimson. "Oh, no." Combat: Ventress Exo-Suit Jet misses Giant Bat with its Disruptor attack! Combat: Kup misses Shockwave with his Punch attack! Rookie Communications Specialist Feedback asks, "I'm trying to cross reference the description, but red with wings could mean all sorts of people. Do you have any more details?" Kup says, "Grimlock!..." Grimlock says, "Whut?" Soundwave says, "Channel: Encrypted?" Kup says, "He's... he's crushing me..." Talazia Keldahoff says, "We've got Decepticons to smash, Grimlock!" Grimlock says, "Yaaaaay!" Rookie Communications Specialist Feedback says, "Do you need me to, boss?" Soundwave says, "Do so." Rookie Communications Specialist Feedback has encrypted this channel. Rookie Communications Specialist Feedback says, "There you go." Soundwave says, "Affirmative. Continue description." Because Shockwave has read the Evil Overlord's Guide (not only has he read it, he's a founding contributor and a member of the Evil Overlord peer review association) he knows that when one of the heroes looks behind you with an expression of dismay, you should look behind you as well, but only AFTER crushing your opponent while they are at still your mercy. Ventress Exo-Suit Jet transforms into its Ventress Exo-Suit Robot mode. Soundwave says, "...Decepticons: Caution." Combat: Shockwave sets its defense level to Guarded. Combat: Shockwave misses Kup with its Rational Stomping attack! -5 Combat: Your attack continues to damage Shockwave Making Autobots punch themselves is one of the things that Mindwipe loves the most about his job, right along with the complete and utter lack of medical ethics and the fact that he gets to travel, see new places, and kill their delightful people. The giant bat flaps about contendedly and dives under the shots from what he assumes is an Autobot jet. Now the visions flicker in and out of sight freely, rejecting reality and inserting their own. Red drenches everything, then the battle returns, then red again, like the red lights of a submarine, blinking madly. Kup, the cursed one here, seems to have red swirling around his frame. Mindwipe intones, "Hardhead, your leader is lost. Can you not see the red thread of destiny twining around him, poised to strangle?" He then stoops into a dive and tries to bap Hardhead with a bat-foot. Commander Shockwave says, "Define the danger." Combat: Mindwipe sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Giant Bat strikes Hardhead with his Bat-Foot (Punch) attack! Soundwave says, "Encrypting Decepticon: Non-Existant. Encryption Codes: Heavily Outdated. Probability of Leak: 100%." Mindwipe says, "Description? I'm not sure... I... red... red swirls are entwining Kup." Soundwave says, "Counter-Hack Measures: Beginning." Soundwave says, "Encryption Subroutines: Activating. Beware: Beware: Keep Information To Minimal Importance Level Until Subroutines Complete." Fleet leans back, avoiding Highbrow's kick as he also twists out of the way of Pile-Up's attempt to grab hold of him. "Actually, I really can't think of anything I'd rather be doing," Fleet answers cheerfully. He remains crouched low and strikes out with his left leg, trying to kick Pile-Up in the legs. Combat: Fleet strikes Pile-Up with his Seekerboot (Kick) attack! Hardhead meets Batfoot, making the cheapo sound effect of a cookie sheet thwapping against a cinderblock wall. Curse the low budget! Meanwhile, Hardhead curses Mindwipe, "Am I going to make you pay, flapper-face? Yes, I am!" In a frustrated huff, he tries to grab a hold of said foot to circle-spin hurl Mindwipe up-up-and-away! Robot T-Rex! doesn't wait to hear Hardhead & Highbrow's reply- as various radio messages come in, alerting the dinoommander to the plight of- "Kup!" Grimlock growls, and immediately whips up his laser-blaster, leveling it at the cyclopean decepticon putting a pounding on the old timer. "You Shockwave leave him 'lone, or me Grimlock CRUSH!" and with that said, Grimlock starts across the battlefield and starts blasting away at the walking supercomputer. Grimlock -DOES- like his stories. There's a flurry of moving parts, and Grimlock changes to his robot mode! Combat: Hardhead strikes Giant Bat with his I think I'm gonna hurl dude! (Grab) attack! Combat: Grimlock strikes Shockwave with his Laser attack! Pile-Up takes the boot and finds his face in the dirt. Annoyed now, and willing to fail at blowing up Fleet, he rolls back to a stand and backpedals. The jet engine on his back popping up and being caught in his hands, hold bar and pistol grip extending whilst a female voice, with a british accent, intones: "Energon Pie active." Pile-Up drops to one knee and tries to make a beed on the Decepticon, a laser sight painting a smiley face where it touches coming online. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" and low, did the Ener-Pie find itself launched. And thus was it good, for there was a bright nuclear flash, complete with mushroom cloud regardless of what the damn thing hits. Combat: Pile-Up sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Pile-Up strikes Fleet with his Junkzooka attack! Combat: Fleet's forcefield absorbs Pile-Up's attack. Soundwave has encrypted this channel. The Decepticon channel has been encrypted. Soundwave says, "Encryption subroutines: complete. Beginning background check on voice: reference number 89736156332." Kup still has just a bit of fight left in him! He catches the boot before it slams down on his face, and pushes it off. Having thwarted this attack, Kup pulls himself out of the indentation in the ground, standing on wobbly feet as he glares at Shockwave. Assuming a boxing stance, he snarls, "Come on, that all you got? THAT ALL YOU GOT!?" He glances to the side. "Ah, good, my old pal, Grimlock. Ain't no way yer beatin' the two of us! Now, let's take this guy down--" Then, it happens. Something red begins to rain down from the sky! The stuff pours down on Kup, and he watches it wash over him, mouth agape in horror. "No... not now... why is this happening?!" Combat: Kup sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Kup takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Red Alert says, "Erm, Kup, sir, one of the Decepticons reports seeing a red, winged figure behind you with swirls that entertwine with you, 'calling for revenge.' None of the other Decepticons on the field report seeing this." Ventress Exo-Suit chuckles as the distraction was enough to help out Hardhead. As the Autobot tosses the bat, the Exo stays in the air for a bit as it's arm levels at the flying out of control bat....for now. <> She says as she fires an arm laser at the bat. Kup says, "--ah, what?... Ahh..." Combat: Ventress Exo-Suit misses Giant Bat with its Laser attack! Mindwipe says, "Oh, bother. Is there a 'Firebomb' in the databanks anywhere?" Soundwave says, "Unknown. Voice check importance: priority." Mindwipe says, "Of the utmost, I am certain!" Soundwave says, "Match: Found! Match: Found! Voice number: 8973615332. Match: 1854011151820. Designation: "Red Alert." Infiltration: Certain." "Why do they always say that?" Highbrow wonders to nobody in particular. He refocuses on Fleet after his kick goes wide. "Ever consider that something might be wrong with that?" he says. He briefly notes the red stuff that's drenching Kup right now. "Now what the Hades is that?" Combat: Highbrow takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Soundwave says, "Commencing search: Firebomb." Now, that's distracting. Shockwave takes a step back and turns to look at the sky as what seems to be blood starts raining down out of it, which of course results in him getting hit with a laser bolt. "Desist. This is an interesting phenomenon," he tells the rugged old Autobot and his massive bodyguard, and starts emitting a squealing, chattering radio pulse tuned to the Autobot frequencies, a sound that carries a virus with it, one that gets inside one's systems and subverts one's targeting mechanisms and visual subsystems, corrupting sensor returns and scrambling radars. Combat: Shockwave sets its defense level to Fearless. Combat: Shockwave misses Ventress Exo-Suit with its Master Hacker Area attack! Combat: Shockwave misses Kup with its Master Hacker Area attack! Combat: Shockwave strikes Grimlock with its Master Hacker Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Grimlock's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Shockwave strikes Pile-Up with its Master Hacker Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Pile-Up's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Shockwave strikes Hardhead with its Master Hacker Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Hardhead's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: You notice your attack on Shockwave wearing off. Giant Bat thinks that blood falling from the sky is possibly the most fascinating thing since he found his medallion. Vorath wonders if maybe a tornado hit a blood bank, sucked up the blood, and the blood is now falling as rain, in a terrible coincidence. The bat nods in satisfaction as the rain seems concentrated on Kup, who is clearly a hanged man. However, Hardhead grabs Mindwipe and sends the bat flying. He ends up flung in the direction of the 'Autobot jet thing'. Reeling, Mindwipe hears growled, clearer now, "Fiiiirebomb. Remember me." Is that the figure's name? The one who wants to be revenged on Kup? Combat: Giant Bat misses Ventress Exo-Suit with his Ram attack! "Whuh?" Grimlock takes a moment to peer up at the red rain...then down at Kup. "Funny planet. Funny weather. So what?" he asks- but any meteorological inquiry on Grimlock's part is soon cut short as Shockwave starts that hacking attack! "ARGH!" But, contrary to Shockwave's intention- this only...inconvenineces Grimlock, as he soon storms forward, swinging one massive fist right at Shockwave's face! Or...uh, lack of face. Whatever it's called, Grimlock's gonna punch it. Soundwave says, "Firebomb: Confirmed." Combat: Grimlock strikes Shockwave with his PUNCH attack! The Pilot happens to catch an earful of Shockwave's hacker attack and reaches down to pull the plug on the Autobot radio system....JUST in time. Also just in time, the pilot happens to look up and dodge out of the way of Mindwipe as he's tosses at her. <> She then kills the external speakers as Mindwipe isn't listening anyways. However, despite the readings coming from Kup's position, she still takes a shot at Mindwipe...... Combat: Ventress Exo-Suit misses Giant Bat with its Pistol attack! "Ever think pacifism might by the aberration?" Fleet answers cheerfully. "The galaxy works on violence. It's not just us! Planet after planet, species after species... sure, once they reach a point, they spend their time condemning their violent ancestors and hiding from their own natures, but they wouldn't have gotten that far if they weren't violent to begin with!" Although the Seeker dodges Highbrow's attack, he's allowed himself to get a bit /too/ distracted with the debate, and is hit by Pile-Up's Junkzooka. Though his forcefields continue to absorb the attack, the sheer force throws him to the side. Fleet laughs. "So much for reasoned debate!" he says as he lifts his right arm and fires. Combat: Fleet misses Pile-Up with his Deep-Freeze Ray attack! -5 Mindwipe sounds very excited, "Who is he? What happened to him?" Soundwave says, "Information: Unnecessary." Soundwave says, "Shockwave: Conference Later." Soundwave says, "Next time: do not hypnotize me." Sinnertwin says, "Hypnotizing is lame. The mind cannot conquer BRUTE STRENGTH!" Kup doesn't seem affected by the scrambling. Maybe his systems aren't even capable of registering such a highly pitched pulse? But nonetheless, Kup starts to lose it for a whole different reason. His face is filled with rage as he tries to grab Shockwave by the little thingies on the sides of his head. "Don't you see, Grimlock!? They're doing this! They are! They're doing it to get under my skin! Well, congratulations!" Kup roars as his hands shake. "It worked! It fragging worked! But that just means I'm gonna kill you even harder!" Combat: Kup misses Shockwave with his Someone Get The Orderly attack! -3 Pile-Up blarghs as he is hit with another frequency blasting effect of doom! Dropping down to his knees while the deep freeze soars past overhead... Sheesh he dodged and didn't even know it. "It's like Brittney Spears! It's terrible! I feel like listening to Timberlake and 98 Degrees! Oh blessed junk! The horror! Truly he is evil!" pounding at his head, opening panels and digging in with tools in his hand, trying to fix the creepy thoughts, as well as turn up the filters on his audio systems. "Gonna hafta see... ifn I kin git d'pudding... outta mah head." oh no, Cosby jokes. Combat: Pile-Up sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Pile-Up quickly patches up some of Pile-Up's minor injuries. Hardhead grabs his head in both hands and staggers back. Once more, instead of just clobbering him, his enemies are using the back door tactics. And it's working. And it's ticking him off. If he could just get his hands around their necks he could shake them until they stop twitching or something. He lets go of his head, punches a fist into the other hand and grits, "Thats it..." And he pulls off his own head, 'nudging' Duros to transform as he himself transforms back into tank mode. Duros marvels at the angered resolve of the machine-being he has been binary bonded to. The cockpit cover closes over the Nebulan, and the Cybertronian Tank gets rolling. His gun targets under strain of the interferring virus... He tries to line up a shot to explode a shell between Shockwave and Mindwipe. ~*~ Hardhead begins to transform, making a series of heavy metallic clanking and strong gear ratcheting noises as collapses, folds, and rotates various portions of his robotic body to become a Cybertronian Tank. ~*~ Mindwipe says, "If you wish to be /petty/ when Decepticons are in /danger/, Soundwave, on your head be it!" Combat: Cybertronian Tank strikes Shockwave with his Explosive Shells Area attack! Combat: Cybertronian Tank strikes Giant Bat with his Explosive Shells Area attack! Soundwave seems amused. "Shockwave: Analysis? Danger: Excessive?" "Violence is the unevolved, unenlightened way," Highbrow says to Fleet, "It is what one resorts to when one is not intelligent enough to apply more logical and less damaging methods. Allow me to demonstrate." And with this, Highbrow tries the lecture again. Combat: Highbrow strikes Fleet with his Disorienting Oratory attack! Combat: Fleet's forcefield absorbs Highbrow's attack. Talazia Keldahoff says, "EDC, This is Siryn....Come in...." James Bailey says, "We read you, Lieutenant. What's your status?" The digital incursion stops the moment Grimlock punches Shockwave in the sensor module, or "head." "You are an irritant to me," says Shockwave, reaching out to try to palm Kup's head and sling him one-handed into Grimlock's bulk. "The bizarre meteorological event taking place is of more interest to me than you Autobots." Combat: Shockwave strikes Kup with its Red Right Hand attack! Combat: You took 26 damage. Combat: You are very aware that your life is in danger! Combat: Shockwave's attack has damaged your Agility! Combat: Kup falls to the ground, unconscious. Junkiawesome! Pile-Up says, "It's all fulla crazy town! The way she moves she dances like a gogo! In that video, get out you bozo! I need a new boyfriend, Hi my name is Jojo! Police sayin' 'Freeze!' A-doing-doing-doing!" Talazia Keldahoff says, "I'm fine, Captain. I'm on the Rings of Nogginburg......wherever that is....but I'm getting some rather odd readings just before Shockwave tried to hack into the Autobot's frequencies. Kup is now down...." Talazia Keldahoff says, "Captain....it rained blood on Kup...." Fleet's forcefield protects him from Highbrow's disorienting oratory! On the downside, trying to figure out just the hell /that/ works is giving his player a headache. "We're robots! We didn't evolve, we were built!" Fleet answers, relieved, for the moment, that he's down to just one opponent, even as he monitor's his levels. His lips purse as he considers matters, then he leaps into the air and transforms. "And /I/ was built a weapon!" he proclaims, dropping his forcefield to fly at Highbrow, even as the red rain splatters against his wings. Combat: Fleet's forcefield protecting himself vanishes. Fleet transforms into his Fleet mode. Combat: Fleet sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Fleet strikes Highbrow with his Persistent Freeze Ray attack! James Bailey says, "It rained blood?...literally or figuratively?" Talazia Keldahoff says, "Literally, sir. it's raining on most of us. It's still raining, I should say." Sam says, ".. what is source?" Talazia Keldahoff says, "The Sky, Sam. Other than that...I have no idea." Sam says, "Hm. Common phenomenon on Nebulos?" Talazia Keldahoff says, "I don't know, Sam. it seemed centered on Kup, however...." Soundwave says, "Analysis: Shockwave does not consider Firebomb immediate danger. Conclusion: Decepticon Empire is not in immediate danger." Talazia Keldahoff says, "In the meantime, requesting a retreival team for Kup." Red Alert says, "Who else do we have out there already?" Talazia Keldahoff says, "Grimlock, some tank named hardhead....fits....Highbrow..." Commander Shockwave says, "Grimlock is a more immediate danger. Mindwipe, Fleet, prepare to withdraw on my mark." Sam says, "Routing request.." Red Alert says, "I wouldn't worry about it. Shockwave just called a retreat." Junkiawesome! Pile-Up says, "And I'm still standing! I LIIIIIIVE!" Soundwave says, "Shockwave: Once Withdrawn, Request Meeting. Priority: High." Giant Bat flies past the jet as he unwillingly sails through the air. Then, he lands with a hard thump and gets belted by a tank shell. Arglebargle. One wing is entirely skeletonised by the blast. He tumbles to the ground and tries to beat on Hardhead with his better wing. Fleet says, "As you command, Lord Shockwave." Talazia Keldahoff says, "Still gonna need to get Kup out of here. Red Alert? Can you give Lieutenant lassiter a call?" Combat: Mindwipe sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Giant Bat misses Cybertronian Tank with his Wing Thwap (Kick) attack! Red Alert says, "I thought you said Grimlock was there? Surely he wouldn't just leave Kup behind!" Talazia Keldahoff says, "Since when does Grimlock listen to orders?" Red Alert says, "Grimlock is very fond of Kup." Talazia Keldahoff says, "he's not the only one...." James Bailey says, "...maybe we should still stay on our guard. If that's okay with you, Red Alert. A little caution never hurt, right? Keldahoff, backup is on the way." Kup grunts, trying to pull Shockwave's hand off of his face, kicking and struggling, but the purple Cyclops is vastly stronger at this point. He's hurled aside, head-first into Grimlock's chest. There's a horrible snap, and the old warrior flops down, his neck bent at an angle it probably shouldn't be. There's no light in his optics. Nobody's home. But then the rain... loses its color. Seems to be just water, now. Red Alert snorts, then mutters, "And to think how often /I/ get critisized for not trusting my fellow Autobots." Mindwipe hisses in frustration, "But I would swear that Firebomb is the malignant spirit haunting Kup! And... oh. Shockwave took out Kup. How anti-climactic. Hmph." Grimlock barely registers Kup getting smacked into his side, so intent is he on brutalizing Shockwave. Though he does take a moment to glance down at the fallen Kup...and growls. "You Shockwave just make BIG MISTAKE!" How big? How about...dinobot big? As Grimlock soon transforms to his fearsome tyrannasaurus mode and ROARS- looking even all the more hellish with the red rain running off of his chassis. Of course, to a logical opponent such as Shockwave, concepts like 'fear' are unessescary and illogical. Perhaps it's with this in mind that Grimlock makes it a point to back this up- With animalistic speed, Grimlock lashes forwards with his razor-sharp teeth, attempting to sink and rend into purple metal with familliar savagery! *CHOMP* With a grunt and a growl, Grimlock changes into a robot T-rex! Watch out. Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Shockwave with his Dino Crush attack! -3 Talazia Keldahoff says, ".......ooooh crap." Cybertronian Tank reverse-treads from the flap of the remaining wing of Mindwipe. "You should have flapped away when I first told you to get off this planet." His gun aim lowers to point at the occultist. Low calibur rounds load and the tank's driver stares with narrowed eyes through his robotic mask from inside the cockpit. It's Duros' planet. These ruins are the fault of the Decepticons. And now they've come back. Duros himself triggers the shot. Combat: Cybertronian Tank misses Giant Bat with his Small Calibur Shells (Pistol) attack! Soundwave says, "Delusions: Unimportant." Stupid rain changing colors. Pile-Up is confused, but he's also a touch busy at the moment, looking to fleet while he deals with Fleet, and he gets a wholloping good idea again... though the bugger is in the air, moving across the field he starts towards the fallen form of Kup... "Mr. Rogers! Don't worry! I'll save you!" sending off another quick eyebeam at the Tetrajet as he goes. Combat: Pile-Up strikes Fleet with his Frikkan Eye Lasers (Disruptor) attack! Ventress Exo-Suit turns it's attention towards Shockwave just as Kup goes down with a thud. Her left arm raises to take the shot at the purple cyclops when.....Grimlock's temper goes off. <> can be heard over shortwave as the exojet turns it's guns towards Mindwipe again. <> *pewpew* Combat: Ventress Exo-Suit strikes Giant Bat with its Disruptor attack! Talazia Keldahoff says, "ooookay. uhm....if the cons aren't minus a Shockwave after this battle...I'll be surprised." Commander Shockwave says, "Mark." Fleet hits his target while making a pass, but as he comes back around, Pile-Up's blasts scorch his underside. He doesn't fight back, however - a retreat's been called, and Fleet, like any traditional Decepticon, is not about to ignore it. Fleet: away! Combat: Fleet begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Shockwave throws up his left arm to shield his vitals, giving Grimlock something to bite that he can afford to lose. With a loud BLAM Shockwave fires the explosive bolts that severs the cannon arm at the elbow and detaches the power cable, which reels into his back with a metallic hiss and a sharp clang. Without an audible word, he fires his jets and blasts off, rocketing away from the Dinobot. Nebulos is Vorath's world, too. He only ever wanted to see it grow in knowledge again, after the destruction. As Mindwipe turns tail out of cowardice as the shots of the 'Autobot jet' hit home when Hardhead's shots do not, Vorath cannot help but be relieved - the rain is just plain water now, the visions are gone, and he and Mindwipe will be gone from blasted Nogginburg fast as the wounded bat flies. Combat: Giant Bat begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Fleet Combat: Shockwave begins retreating, leaving itself vulnerable to parting shots from Fleet and Giant Bat Talazia Keldahoff says, "strange. it's no longer raining red.....it's gone back to the normal water color." Talazia Keldahoff says, "lemme see if I can plug this goofy thing in....." Talazia Keldahoff says, "*Click* Siryn to Autobot Command....." Grimlock says, "Mfhrmrmmrhghm?" Grimlock sounds like he may have his mouth full. Saboteur Foxfire says, "We hear ya..." Red Alert says, "Read you, Siryn." Saboteur Foxfire says, "And Grimlock, don't talk with your mouth full." Talazia Keldahoff says, "Requesting a retrieval team for Kup. Grimlock can't ask for it cuz he has his mouth full." Private Jayson Redfield says, "Yo, Tal! What's going on?" Kup is KO'd. Totally unmoving. Dead? Probably not, but it's not likely he'll be standing up again anytime soon. Fanfare says, "On me way." Fanfare says, "Where are ye?" Talazia Keldahoff says, "Rings of Nogginknockers......I think that's the name." Fanfare says, "Coordineets?" M*A*S*H Doctor Pile-Up says, "I can get him out of here!" Fleet moves to the Plains of Thok -- Nebulos. Fleet has left. Pile-Up hurries over to Kup, lips pursing as he transforms, magnetic couplings firing out to haul the old mech over his seat so that he can try to haul Old-Mech to safety "Pile-Up! OVERDRIVE!" Pile-Up jumps forward, flipping and twisting until he forms a junk motorcycle with a jet engine and wings, engine firing to life. Talazia Keldahoff says, "Just keep an eye out for a very ticked off Grimlock." Robot T-Rex! is left with a mouthful of decepticon and a headful of mad! Like a dog with an unfortunate squirrel or rabbit, he shakes his head from side to side, whipping bits of purple metal all over the place. This doesn't last long, however, as soon Shockwave is leaving! *PTOO!* Grimlock spits out the gun arm and goes to taunting. "You run? That right! You run 'cuz you know me Grimlock am STRONGEST! Me Grimlock rip off BOTH arms next time! Raaargh!" he shakes one clawed fist at the retreating Decepticons... Then takes a moment to peer back at Kup. Oh, and those other Autobots, too. "You Junkion fix Kup!" he decrees- and then glances to Highbrow & Hardhead. "...Who you guys 'gain?" Grimlock says, "Hnnn. Me Grimlock in charge of Nebulos now!" Nightbeat says, "...Red Alert, can I just say that it's a pleasure answering to you?" Cybertronian Tank tracks for the few seconds but the Decepticons are swift. His gun returns to rest position and the tank transforms. Headmaster and Body combine once more. Hardhead walks over to where Kup lays. Not an ounce of consciousness showing, so ordering him to get up is pointless. Then he gazes upon the 'Lenny' of the Autobots. "I'm Hardhead. Who are you?" ~*~ The Cybertronian Tank makes a series of heavy metallic clanking and strong gear ratcheting noises as it rises up, transforming into the robot mode of Hardhead. ~*~ Red Alert begins, "Ah, excellent, we have a medic already on-scene." At Grimlock's announcement, Red Alert's voice turns distinctly concerned... almost... panicked. "Get him up and running ASAP, even if it's just to a light-limited duty capacity!" Grimlock says, "Wait. That not right." Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock in charge of AUTOBOTS now!" Red Alert says, "Grimlock, I would like to point out that I am of equal rank. Besides, just because Ultra Mangus is back on Earth doesn't mean he's not still available." Fanfare sounds dissapointed "Should ah abort takeoff? The blast from Fleet is the straw that broke the camel's back. "Individual robots may not "evolve", but the designs do over time," he states, "You're going to let your programming and intended function run your life, then? How very unenlightened. A shame, really." He transforms in order to retreat and get repairs--he can't take any more hits. Combat: Highbrow begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Junk Rocketcycle, Shockwave, and Giant Bat Shockwave has left. Shockwave enters the D.Ops' office. Grimlock says, "But me Grimlock bigger. And him Ultra Magnus big jerk." There's a flurry of moving parts, and Grimlock changes to his robot mode! Red Alert says, "We will not discuss this over the airwaves further." Grimlock pops up into his robot mode. "Me Grimlock! Me MILITARY CAPTAIN." he grunts, and thumps his chest proudly. "And since him Kup fall down, me in charge now!" he nods at this, and then glances around. "So. Uh. Where am Autobot base here?" Grimlock says, "Good! You Red 'Lert know me Grimlock right then!" Grimlock says, "Now where me put chain of command..." Junk Rocketcycle honks his horn, the General Lee's own horn too, at Grimlock. "Me Pile-Up know where EDC is, Me Pile-Up have ship there, Me Pile-Up can fix him Kup!" Nightbeat says, "The chain of command is in a rock in England. Gotta pull it out first." Fanfare says, "Sirs?" Kup is carted around with about as much ease as you would expect. Indeed, Pile-Up might have to secure him with something. Maybe some bungee cords. Hardhead grumbles. The Autobots keep turning out to have gotten weirder and weirder since he's been away. Sideswipe says, "Man, it's like a running gag. Here, let me get that last part for you."